


Davekat Week 2015!!! (Plus added minific because I'm nice like that)

by MakeAStriderSmile



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Also sorry for being so fucking behind on my current fic, But hey I'll add a minific in there to sweeten the pot, I've been busy, M/M, Other, This is technically just a promotion for an event, as you can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeAStriderSmile/pseuds/MakeAStriderSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me, trying to spread the word to all you lovely fanwork creators, letting you all know about a delightful little event going down at the end of this month!</p><p>All fanartists are welcome, be you writers, artists, video editors, musicians, cosplayers, hell, you could mangle it all up into one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davekat Week 2015!!! (Plus added minific because I'm nice like that)

Hello and good morning/evening/afternoon/night to you, dear reader/creator of fanworks.

 

The Omegapause is upon us, and, without Homestuck to fill the gaping hole in mine, and most other people's, hearts, we have decided to open up a fanwork event to keep our hearts strong in these trying times.

As the title would suggest, this collection will be all about our resident (dweeb) coolkid, Dave Strider, and his (canon, it's canon, I swear it) boyfriend/matesprit and romance aficionado Karkat Vantas.

Anyone is free to join in, you can hop in whenever you like, you don't even have to fill all the prompts!

 

This event will be running from August 30th to September 5th, which is Sunday through Saturday, along with the last Sunday, which will be your free day. We'll probably try reblog all the works that didn't get done in time for earlier days as well, so don't worry about that! (That last fact is not entirely confirmed, but I'm sure we can work something out if you submit a work a little bit late.)

 

The prompts are as follows:

_Human!Stuck_  
_Species!Swap_  
_Redrom_  
_Moirallegiance_  
_Alternate Universe  
_ _Hurt/Comfort_

And then, you have a free day to submit anything you like!

 

We have more rules for posting on Tumblr, but if you post it on here, all we ask is that you tag everything you think would be relevant! Things like character death, blood, gore, spooky scary things in that respect, please do tag those! We'll be reblogging these to the [Davekat Week Tumblr](http://davekatweek.tumblr.com/) and we want to be sure we don't miss any relevant tags that may upset anyone reading them! 

 

 

Now, since I did promise a minific. Well. Screw it, I'm not gonna, but you do get an excerpt from my new chapter of [my current WIP](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4085458), which you may have read(?) but I've taken like, a month to write it, like a freaking asshole.

All the same, here's the first bit of the chapter to bolster up the word count, I'm sure someone will enjoy it.

 

__

_“Hey, Karkat, were you and Dave coming to the party tonight?” Karkat wonders absently why it’s always ‘Karkat and Dave’, not just him, but then he reasoned, he was rarely ever away from Dave’s side anyway._

 

_“Well, Dave says he wants to go, and I don’t have work, so I think we’ll be coming tonight.” Karkat works at the college newspaper, writing short stories and poems, as well as the movie reviews. Dave had offered to help with the reviews, but the last one he had done was an ‘ironic’ and heavily sarcastic review of Con Air, which John had refused to speak to him for a week for. So, Karkat didn’t let Dave help anymore. Which he thought was a pretty rational option, though Dave thought different._

 

_Jade smiled brightly. “Oh, Karkat, I’m so excited! We’re going to have so much fun tonight, I promise! Maybe if Dave gets drunk enough tonight, we can put makeup on him?” Karkat can’t help but chuckle at that. Karkat can’t exactly get drunk, his biology doesn’t react the same way to alcohol, but Dave’s tolerance is below zero.and he is beyond hammered after just two beers. Though, he’ll swear back and forth that he’s totally sober. By five beers, he’s passed out, usually after vomiting, usually on an unsuspecting Karkat’s lap. Safe to say, Karkat is kind of sick of Drunk Dave._

 

_He smiles at them and makes his way back to the dorm, pausing for a minute, ear against the door before he enters. He’d picked up the habit about a month ago._

_Sollux and Eridan had been fighting about who was better at first person shooters (it was Eridan, the boy had skill with a rifle, whether in-game or out of it) and then, suddenly, they were making out and Karkat had hastily packed some clothes and hid with Dave for the next two days. Which was for the best, because he came into the room on the third day to get some more clothes and just as quickly left the room because he had nearly run into a half naked pair making out on the floor._

_  
Needless to say, he burned his sheets after that day, just in case. He didn’t trust those two alone in a room with two beds. Sollux did have that weird duality thing after all. None of his possessions were safe. _

 


End file.
